


【花承】Cherry

by Li_Nian



Category: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Nian/pseuds/Li_Nian
Summary: “我就像照在你身上的阳光一样真实，就像这份疼痛一般真实。”





	【花承】Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> JOJO同人，CP：花京院典明x空条承太郎  
生存院  
小青年们的第一次👏  
他俩真好

花京院端端正正地跪坐在床上，如果不考虑他和承太郎都光着屁股的话，他看起来颇像是在向承太郎诚恳认错。  
该死，花京院闭上眼睛想着，他应该多看几部gay片的。

埃及那件事后花京院奇妙地活了下来——感谢SPW的科技和神。他回到高中，每天中午都会和承太郎一起在天台分享便当，然后很快地开始交往，他们会牵手走在回家路上，在分开前接吻，过程说得上清清爽爽，直到花京院十八岁的生日，此时承太郎已经成年，他主动提出在一个父母出差的好时机邀花京院过来一起住。  
花京院颇有性暗示地问到：“你要当我的成人礼礼物吗？”  
承太郎没有否定。

荷莉出发前不停嘱咐他们两个，格外强调了不可以晚睡，不可以拆家，承太郎不可以欺负花京院，承太郎滑到嘴边的“烦死人了”被花京院在身后使劲掐了一下腰噎了回去。在目送荷莉的身影消失之后两人几乎同时拥抱住了对方，他们从未像现在这样毫无顾忌地接吻，把舌头伸进对方的嘴里疯狂地侵占彼此口腔中的空气，然后他们就像在心里演练的那般跌跌撞撞地双双摔在了床上，直到解开彼此的裤带时才意识到事情的不对劲。  
花京院低头看了看自己，抬头时又对上了承太郎的眼睛。

“你知道怎么做吗？”  
令人窒息的异口同声。

于是他们两个就这样尬在了床上，承太郎盘着腿双臂环抱在胸前，花京院则跪得老老实实。他们中间有一小段尴尬的距离，在花京院眼里难以跨越的程度堪比东非大裂谷。  
花京院咽了口吐沫，他鼓起勇气试图用很学术的语气说，应该是用后面交配的，要不是看到承太郎红了耳朵尖，看承太郎的表情花京院还以为他要抬手给自己一记欧拉。  
是承太郎说要给他成人礼当礼物的，花京院想到这个突然就理直气壮了起来，他挺起腰，大声说了一句：  
“没错！是要插进肛门里！”  
承太郎面无表情，他此刻如同考虑数学题一般思考着花京院的话，他一只手抵在下巴上，犹豫了一下很严肃地问：  
“那我们谁，”承太郎顿了顿，绞尽脑汁挑选着一个合适的词语，“谁在上面？”

“喂喂我的话明明有道理你不要——啊疼疼疼疼住手啊！”  
承太郎拽着花京院的刘海往下扯，算是对花京院说“你肯定是bottom”的回应。  
“你听我讲。”花京院抱着脑袋，疼得眼角都渗出了泪水，他用一只手放到承太郎阴茎边比划了一下长度，又比划了一下自己的。  
“你看，虽然这么说真的很自卑，但是，”花京院装作委屈垂下了头，“你这个尺寸我肯定会受伤的！”  
“承太郎的话不想咱们第一次做我就被送进医院吧！会很痛的会流很多血！”花京院猛地抬头，凑到承太郎眼前，紫色眼睛睁得老大，感觉一眨眼就会有眼泪掉下来。  
“我……”承太郎犹豫了一下，他动摇了！花京院在心里喊着计划通表面上却依旧楚楚可怜，他拉过承太郎那件不愿意脱的外套领子，直起身吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“第二次再换人都可以，”如同催眠般的魅惑声音在承太郎耳边响起，“先让我做top好吗？”

承太郎真是太紧了！花京院往手上倒了小半瓶润滑液，可食指刚塞进去承太郎就绞紧了他，他可爱的男朋友紧咬着牙跪趴在床上，把头埋进枕头里像个逃避现实的鸵鸟。  
“这才一根手指，放松一点承太郎。”花京院有些使劲地拍了拍承太郎的屁股，换来对方回头红着眼睛瞪了他一眼，恶狠狠地说：“你硬不起来就让我来。”  
“对不起对不起。”花京院挂着个满怀歉意的笑容，手上却立刻加了两根手指捅进去，他有些报复性地在那个小穴里搅着，承太郎的呜咽声从枕头里传出来，然后在他按上某一点时惊叫出声。  
“只要按这里就可以让你这么爽吗？”花京院笑着说道，手指轮流按压着腺体，承太郎扭动着腰部，试图从奇异的快感中挣脱出来，他阴茎几乎是立刻硬了起来，花京院没有错过这个信号，用另一只手揉搓着承太郎的根部。  
透明的润滑液顺着承太郎的股沟滑下，在他结实的大腿上划过几道水光，花京院把手指拔出来摸上承太郎阴茎的顶端，承太郎被撑开的小洞没了填充，含着水颤抖着一张一合。  
他突然就翻了个身，膝盖差点撞到花京院的头，承太郎红着脸盯了花京院半天，然后把视线移开，小声说了一句：  
“进来。”  
“什么？”花京院听到了，但是他故意用力捏了捏承太郎的前端，引得对方仰头倒抽了一口冷气。  
承太郎开始不耐烦了，他呲着牙像被惹恼的狼：  
“操我！不然我就把你踢下去。”

“好疼啊！轻一点啊承太郎！”花京院喊得很委屈，不知道的还以为他是下位那个。他刚把阴茎插进去几厘米承太郎就僵住了，紧张地狠绞着他的命根子，花京院进退两难卡在中间，可看到承太郎的前端渗出体液，颤颤巍巍地立在空气中，他又更硬了一点。  
“吵死了！你自己试试！”话虽然这么说，承太郎也开始试着放松自己，花京院恰好狠心往前顶了一下，整根没入捅得承太郎两眼发白。  
他是不是顶到胃里了，承太郎恐慌地想着，他低头看了一眼两个人交合的部位，脑子开始胡乱地想着自己被捅出来的那个洞还能不能合回去。  
花京院等了一会儿，让承太郎放松下来，他用一只手向前按住承太郎的膝盖窝，附身吻了下去。  
“我要开始动了。”  
”等——啊！“  
花京院按住承太郎的双手，带有征服意味地向前顶撞着，占有欲冲上大脑，他吻掉承太郎脸上每一滴泪水，虔诚得如同亲吻神衹。他们再一次接吻，花京院挑弄着承太郎的舌头，让对方丢盔弃甲，沉溺在他如潮水般的爱意中。  
此刻承太郎已经完全地被操开了，花京院能感到承太郎的肠肉温柔地裹上他的阴茎，在他拔出时微微收紧挽留着，他松开承太郎的手臂，握紧那人的腰肢，用拇指摸索着上面完美的肌肉纹路。花京院把承太郎禁锢在床上，他慢慢把阴茎往外拔出，又使劲地往前顶，碾过腺体最后撞到结肠口。承太郎瞪大眼睛，话不经过大脑地让花京院停下，又催促他快一点，到最后只能断断续续地喊着花京院的名字。承太郎伸手揽过花京院的脖子，几乎是按着花京院的头和他接吻，他吻得很用力，就好像这个吻结束花京院就会消失一般。  
花京院觉得有股冰凉的液体沾到了自己的脸上，他睁开眼睛，看到承太郎在哭泣，那个无敌的，从未退缩过的男人，和他接吻时竟然眼泪如同断线珍珠一般滚滚落下，承太郎用手掌捧起花京院的脸，他眼神中的喜悦和悲伤揉碎混在一起：

“你是真实存在的吗？”

花京院愣住，他难以想象承太郎看到他“尸体”时的心情，他没有一滴眼泪，震惊和愤怒拢成一张巨网，将他困入其中。承太郎最难以接受的现实就发生在他眼前，所以当花京院几乎完好无损地再次出现在他面前，他开始害怕是自己执念造成的幻觉。  
他不敢问，怕得到答案后的得而复失。

花京院没有立刻回答，他吻过承太郎的脖颈，在颈窝处留下了一个快要渗出血的痕迹。

“我当然是，我就像照在你身上的阳光一样真实，就像这份疼痛一般真实。”

花京院的吻落在承太郎的每一寸皮肤上，他舔弄着承太郎的乳头，恶劣地啃咬着那一块鼓起的肌肉。疼痛和快感撞上承太郎的大脑，他抬起腿夹紧了花京院，将那人拥入怀中，两个人的心跳声穿过胸腔，重叠在一起，如同永远不会停歇的鼓点。  
“给我，”承太郎在喘息间向花京院宣告着，花京院从他的绿色眸子中看到了自己的倒影，“我要你射进来。”  
花京院握上承太郎的阴茎，贴在自己的腹肌上来回抚摸，同时抬高他的腰部进入到一个更深的位置。他给予了花京院全部的信任，毫不吝啬自己甜腻的呻吟和赞美，承太郎用语言和行动一起表达着这份爱意，放纵自己享受着花京院带来的快感。  
花京院狠狠地冲刺了几下，用拇指摩擦着承太郎敏感的前端，他看到承太郎的眼睛有些失焦，狠狠从根部往上撸了一把，承太郎绷起脚背高扬起头，在花京院灌进他体内的同时射出了大股精液。

“我很想你。”花京院趴在承太郎的身上，把头埋在他的胸肌上，从胸膛传来的声音闷闷的，承太郎低头狠揉了一把花京院的红毛。  
“你不是刚操完我？快起来，我要去洗澡。”承太郎能感觉到花京院射进去的东西从后穴流出来，黏在屁股和床单上，他用膝盖顶了顶花京院，对方却无动于衷。  
“喂你听到没——呃！花京院？！”承太郎感觉到什么柔软又光滑的东西重新戳进他红肿的后穴，扭动着探进，啪的一下打在他的前列腺上。承太郎想要抬起手，却发现动弹不得，他低头，看到慢慢缠上来的法皇之绿。  
“Star P——唔！”花京院调动法皇，伸出一根触手捅进了承太郎的嘴里，他难以置信地睁大了眼睛：  
“你居然要用白金之星把我打下去！”  
“咳，咳咳咳，”法皇退回了花京院的身后消失了，承太郎被呛出几滴泪水，“你居然要用法皇之绿操我？”  
“说好一人一次top的，这回你在下面。”承太郎撑起身子，强行让花京院坐起来，可他还来不及有下一个动作，就感觉有大滴的水砸在自己的腹肌上。  
花京院哭了，他肩膀都在随着啜泣抖动着，承太郎顿时就慌了神，完全忘记明明自己才是被按着操的人。  
“你别，花京院你……”  
花京院哭得梨花带雨，他扑上去抱住承太郎的脑袋，几乎要把承太郎闷死。  
“我还活着真是太好了。”  
承太郎闻言愣住了，他几乎是下意识地换过双手回抱住了花京院，法皇之绿缠绕上他的脚踝，顺着肌肉的纹理如同蛇一般地爬行着，重新聚集在那个隐秘的洞口前，温柔又细致地缓缓捅入，撑得穴口没有一丝空隙，把精液又堵了回去。

“我想再操一次你，”花京院捧着承太郎的脑袋，吻在他的头顶，“可以吗？”

“花京院典明你这精虫上脑的混蛋！”承太郎第三次被法皇之绿拽着拉回来的时候，他实在忍受不了，回头骂着一脸笑意的花京院。这是第几次了？是花京院的第三次，他呢？承太郎怀疑法皇跑到他脑子里在操纵他的想法，自己怎么还没用白金之星把花京院连人带替身欧拉个几页？  
他肚子很胀，自从有法皇的“帮忙”，花京院的精液一滴都没有流出去过，那人还恶劣地往里顶，架势就好像要操进他根本不存在的子宫里一样。法皇把他的双手绑在头顶，缠着他的腰拨弄着敏感的乳头。  
“我不是精虫上脑，是你太上头了。”话音刚落花京院又无情地捅了进来，承太郎闭上眼睛，他感觉自己的肠道肯定会肿很久，可他现在已经没有了开始时的不适感，花京院的顶弄带给他的是纯粹的快感，他开始有点恐慌地想着，自己千万不要是喜欢上这种感觉了。  
可身体的反应是真实的，当他的阴茎再一次挺立起来时承太郎就有点自暴自弃的感觉了，他还能射出东西吗？法皇之绿帮他解决了这个问题——那灵活的替身分出很细的一根，绕着他的顶部缠了几圈然后探进了尿道里。  
好疼，承太郎皱起眉头想着，触手状的替身快速向内探索，承太郎正在思考它到底要干什么，下腹突然传来的剧烈快感让他整个人都弹了起来。  
“你，你怎么能！啊——！”承太郎瞪着花京院，触手从尿道内部按压着前列腺，过量快感冲得他两眼发白，他连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
“我怎么能什么？”花京院咬着他一边的乳头，坏笑着问着，他还变本加厉地顶进承太郎备受蹂躏的后穴，“我倒是想问，我怎么才能占有你呢？”  
“呜嗯——操我。”承太郎根本就没听见花京院说了什么，他大脑里如同一场盛大的烟花秀，感官都在噼里啪啦地燃烧，他好像是在法皇又一次使劲戳弄腺体的那一瞬间射出来的，然后承太郎倒在了床上，呆滞地看着自己射到花京院胸腹前的稀薄精液。  
花京院最后射到他体内的同时收回了替身，他们彼此都默契地沉默了一会，半晌，花京院抬起头，笑得天真可爱：  
“你还想做top吗？”

承太郎看了他一眼，一把推着花京院的头把他从身上拨拉下去，强忍着身上的酸痛，起身往浴室走。  
“不想，”承太郎顿了顿，他回头指着花京院，“因为这几天你都不能碰我。”

“怎么办啊波鲁那雷夫！”花京院在电话里哭诉着。  
“我觉得你没救了，你完了花京院。”波鲁那雷夫毫无情谊地补了一刀。

———END———  
*cherry有樱桃和童贞的双重意味


End file.
